<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Need To Go Home Now by s4dlik3_mrme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833219">I Need To Go Home Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/s4dlik3_mrme/pseuds/s4dlik3_mrme'>s4dlik3_mrme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT Crowd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I just want them to be happy and in love, M/M, autism written by an autistic person, car park means parking lot btw, i’m american but i wanted it to be accurate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:49:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/s4dlik3_mrme/pseuds/s4dlik3_mrme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Moss gets a sensory overload and Roy has to help him out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Need To Go Home Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jen and her goddamn boy toys.</em>
</p>
<p>Similar to something that’d happened in the past, Jen had fallen in love with a man simply because he was in a band. She wanted Roy and Moss to come along to his concert, so that’s just what they were doing. Roy was driving Moss to the show instead of allowing him to show up on his own, as that had proved to be a bad idea.</p>
<p>Moss looked out at the setting sun sullenly, as he didn’t necessarily want to come along. Roy glanced over at him. “Listen, Moss, I’m aware you’re not too keen on this whole thing, but Jen wants us to do it, and so we should. It’s a nice thing to do.”</p>
<p>Moss scoffed. ”Since when have you been one to do the ‘nice thing’?” He made quotes in the air with his hands as he did that, still not looking at Roy. “There’s got to be an ulterior motive...” He leaned his elbow against the passenger window and rested his head on it, now watching the trees pass them by.</p>
<p>Roy took one hand off the steering wheel to intertwine his fingers with Moss’ free hand. “Whatever you want to think, princess, but I just think it’s a good thing we can do for Jen.”</p>
<p>In all honesty, Roy really <em>wanted </em>to go  to this concert. He thought it might be a good thing for him and Moss to get out more. An environment like a concert should make it easier for the two of them to stay out of the spotlight, literally and figuratively.</p>
<p>Roy had once asked Moss if he didn’t like being seen with him. Moss said “no, Roy, why would you think that?”, to which Roy did not respond. He was worried, still. Not that Moss might be ashamed of him, but that Moss was ashamed of himself. </p>
<p>
  <em>Focus on the road, Roy.</em>
</p>
<p>Roy decided to listen to his inner monologue and continued driving. Only one hand on the wheel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arriving at the place, it was already loud. Moss was immediately uneasy. Roy didn’t seem to notice, his mind was clouded with other things that he had continued to think about throughout the drive. When they walked in, they spotted Jen near the front, and Roy pulled Moss over to her, much to Moss’ dismay.</p>
<p>”I’m so glad you two could make it!” Jen said, though she was barely audible over the noise. Roy nodded. Moss gave an unenthusiastic smile. </p>
<p>“We’re glad to be here!” Roy responded, speaking untruthfully for the both of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>About midway through the fourth song, Moss let go of Roy’s hand, and disappeared from his peripheral. Noticing this, Roy looked beside him to see what happened.</p>
<p>”Oh, fuck...” Moss was sitting on the ground and had his arms wrapped around his head covering his ears.</p>
<p>Sensory overload.</p>
<p>Roy knelt down and touched Moss’ arm softly, silently asking him if he needed Roy to pick him up, and if it would be okay to do so. Moss nodded quickly in response, and Roy scooped him up in his arms and made a beeline for the entrance they’d arrived through.</p>
<p>Roy didn’t think to alert Jen of their departure. He didn’t care much about the odd stares they received from the people he shoved through to get to the door. All he cared about was getting Moss out before he shut down completely.</p>
<p>When they were out of the venue, the street was still kind of loud. Roy thought they’d go back to the car, or at least the car park. His arms were getting tired from carrying Moss bridal-style, and he didn’t think he had it in him to actually find the car like this. </p>
<p>“RoyRoyRoyRoyRoyRoyRoy...” Moss echoed, trying to calm himself down.</p>
<p>”I’ve got you, I’ve got you.”</p>
<p>They got down to the car park and Roy let Moss know he needed to put him down. They sat by the stairs for a second, catching their breath and thinking. </p>
<p>“You were using my name as your echolalia.” Roy said finally. </p>
<p>”I suppose I was, yea?”</p>
<p>Roy smiled, then sighed. “I’m guessing that’s why you don’t like going out often?”</p>
<p>Moss nodded. “Precisely that. Everything is very loud all the time.”</p>
<p>”So...do you want to go back to my place and watch a movie?”</p>
<p>Moss leaned his head on Roy’s shoulder. “I’d like that very much.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>